


Hellcats Vignettes: Morning After

by Nonsensewords85



Series: Hellcats Vignettes [2]
Category: Hellcats
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Reflection, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensewords85/pseuds/Nonsensewords85
Summary: Marti relaxes and reflects on her life the morning after.





	Hellcats Vignettes: Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a series of vignettes I felt compelled to cobble together after recently watching Hellcats for the first time. They all take place after the series ends and follow the various characters through their lives. Each is a short snapshot of a moment in time for the participants and they all happen in the same 'universe', so if I keep going and you read them all, you'll have a picture of what I've decided happens in these characters lives.
> 
> These are just something I whipped up in my spare time so are lightly edited and pretty brief. Hope you enjoy.

It’s the morning after. Not of their first time. That had been months ago, before nationals had come and gone. Before she’d found out she had a lying half sister and that her father was still alive. 

No this is just the morning after of their latest time. Which, as she rests comfortably in an oversized nightshirt he keeps for her, doesn’t make it any less special. Actually, if she’s being honest with herself it makes it far more special. She’s not stupid. She knows about student professor relationships. They’re stupid choices. Flings between people that can’t last for all of the conceivable reasons. Pressure from friends and family, the radical differences in their lives from having so many years separating them, the desperate need to keep everything a secret lest he be fired and she shamed by the school. And all the stress all of that brings.

Only none of that really applies to them. Her mother is weirdly in favor of Julian, though given Wanda’s inability to resemble a normal reasonable adult Marti shouldn’t be surprised by that. Though she is. Her mother wasn’t even slightly flustered when she’d admitted one night when Wanda was cleaning up the bar that she wasn’t sure she wanted this to be a fling. Wanda had just smiled at her and told her she’d picked a good one. Which had lead into another tirade about her father. 

Her friends accept him too. Though they have nothing in common, they’re happy to have him over to Cheer Town for the family style meals were they all bring significant others. Which wasn’t a surprise. He’d helped them free Travis and to do so in a way which saved the squad and their scholarships. And while it hadn’t been planned, the ouster of the previous athletic director had lead to the safety of the program. The new director, sleazy as he was, had decided that they were to be the face of the College’s renewed sports drive. Their program and scholarships were safe, despite the heartbreaking forfeit at nationals. And he’d helped Savannah after her asshole of a father had been caught embezzling and taking bribes. Thanks to his pro bono representation of Ms. Monroe in the Civil Asset Forfeiture case that the government brought, Ms. Monroe had managed to not only keep the house and enough money to live comfortably on, even with the new baby, but there had been money enough to pay Savannah’s tuition until she managed to get back in academic good standing and her scholarship was reinstated. Even Alice stopped calling him a dirty old man after that one. 

He even had best friend approval. Savannah thought he was the best match possible and would endlessly point out to Marti, that despite what the blond had said back when he was her teacher and Travis was still in jail, Julian was one of the most compassionate people ever and it showed in the ways he’d helped the squad and her. And that she just knew he’d take good care of Marti. Dan took longer to approve. And even after he’d signed off she’d have to listen to too many off color jokes about his age, or the fact that she was hot for teacher. But given their history he was due the occasional bitter almost joke about the man she’d chosen. Besides the happier he was with Savannah the less she had to hear about it. 

Despite the years separating them they have enough in common. Their shared passion for the law unites them in a way she hadn’t considered being sexy but never seems to moisten her panties and flush her cheeks. His perspective differs from hers which causes tension just as it had before they were together. And as two litigators their disagreements often flare into vocal arguments. But she wouldn’t change it for the world. Because when they argue, when they disagree she sees the man she can’t help but love. She sees the passion inside him that he keeps trapped away, the burning desire to make the world a better place. And that desire never fails to ignite hers. Savannah, strangely enough, said it best during one late night gossip session in their shared room. In her usual bright, bubbly way Savannah had responded to Marti’s anxious worry that she and Julian were just too different, that they were clearly the same person just one said what was on their mind and the other hid it behind layers of walls. And that was good. Because Marti would help Julian to be more open and Julian would keep Marti from doing anything too stupid like breaking into the office of a person she suspected of framing a man for a crime. Which Marti couldn’t find anything to argue with. Nor was she too perturbed that she was quickly on the track to becoming a step mother. Perhaps it was her own family issues but having proof that Julian was a good father, one that actually put the happiness and welfare of his child before anyone else, even her was both comforting and in a strange way liberating. She felt free to trust him with her body, knowing that as she fell for him more and more she didn’t need to hold back a piece of herself, in case he was as unfit as her own father. 

As for the school, since she’d waited till after he was no longer her teacher, and she didn’t participate in any activity that he was in charge of, her first honor court had also been her last, she wasn’t violating any rules. He was, but unlike the standard college professor, he had actually taken a large pay cut from his big firm days to teach their pre-law classes and had mainly done so to gain access to the university’s resources for his three strikes project. Now that it was independently funded, and honestly moving along to the point that several large law firms were providing pro bono assistance in the form of representing amicus supporting their position, he really didn’t need them anymore. When she’d asked him one night, as he softened inside her, he’d told her that worse case he’d simply go back to big law and making significantly more than he was now, a little a head of schedule, and that contrary to her fears she was not in anyway running his life. 

Which is why as she enjoys a lazy morning in his bed, wearing the clothes she knows he bought just so she’d have something to wear those mornings after she’d spontaneously come over after a practice or an event at Cheertown that left her craving his company, she let her self bask in the specialness of the morning. 

She marveled at how well he knew her, that she was more comfortable having things that she could pretend were just lying around, rather than the finality of something that she had brought there. She was doing better with her intimacy issues. She was finally able to express to Dan that her feelings for him were a familial love, one that he didn’t really want to hear about but nonetheless accepted with nothing more than a single incest joke. Similar to her feelings for Savannah, despite the near persistent rumors around Cheertown that she wanted to be the third to Savannah and Dan. Which was not only gross, but impossible as Marti was all too keenly aware that despite still being madly in love her best friends had not yet taken the plunge. And really she owed it to Savannah and Dan as well as Julian that she could accept her feelings more. She’d always been afraid that her feelings would mean she’d be abandoned and alone. And she hadn’t been wrong. Everyone had always abandoned her, even Dan. But over time she saw that the ones she cared most about, who cared most about her wouldn’t stay away too long. Dan came back, not once but twice. Savannah had forgiven her the worst betrayal imaginable and had forgiven her again a year later when she’d collapsed in the brunette’s arms sobbing about the same incident as the revelation finally hit her that she’d only pursued Dan to keep him close, because she feared being left alone again. Savannah had held her until she stopped crying that night and then driven her to Julian’s to ‘confess her fears’, as the small brunette had insisted. Julian had held her tight as she’d confided her deepest fears, of how she was trying to push him away after struggling so hard to stay with him because of how it would destroy her to be left again, and how pathetic that made her. He’d held her until she slept. And that next morning he’d held her again.

Last night had been just another normal night. She’d finished her workout with the squad and taken her bicycle for a ride. She’d arrived sweaty and a mess just as he’d been coming back from the three strikes office. He’d stolen a quick kiss before playfully wrinkling his nose at her. She’d gone off to use his shower, a bounce of her hips and a flash of her teeth suggesting he join her. Another perk of using his shower rather than the ones at school, in addition to the improved water pressure, she’d said. He’d declined to focus on preparing them dinner. And she’d only been slightly disappointed because she was starving and her man could cook. They’d eaten while chatting pleasantly. She’d shared small details of her classes, and bitched about certain professors or classmates. He’d told her of the progress they were making and she had endless questions for him about strategy and decisions they were making. When they cleaned their plates and loaded them into his dishwasher, she’d spun and took a step towards him. His arms had come around her and his lips descended upon hers. She’d moaned with a barely repressed need and he’d just smiled that infuriating smile of his as he moved away and left her behind to go to the couch and turn on the tv. Which was clearly a challenge and one she not so gracefully accepted.

She’d known she had read the situation correctly when she was greeted by a smile as she ripped the remote from his hand and straddled his lean body. He didn’t even pretend to complain when she jerked his belt off and ripped his buttons apart, both his pants and shirt, so she could have access. He kissed her deeply as he slid her sweatpants off and didn’t stop until he was inside her and she needed to bite down on his neck to quell the bubbling emotions inside. She could feel his grin against her ear and she tried to stifle the moans as she bounced up and down in his lap. She was doing better but still wasn’t entirely comfortable displaying how she felt. But she couldn’t hide her joy when he started whispering in her ear all the things he knew she needed to hear. His true thoughts about how amazing she was, about how she felt around him, how the fire in her eyes and her sharp agile mind as they’d argued potential litigation strategies at dinner had him in awe of her. 

It was always a crap shoot of who would finish first, and sometimes neither of them had the energy to go the whole way. Tonight though it was him. With a sudden jerk and a grunt that cut off his description of how watching her last performance had made him feel, he pulsed inside her. As warmth spread within her channel she had a stray thought that she was so glad that she stayed on the pill. She loved the sensation and the knowledge that her very responsible boyfriend was driven so wild by her that he couldn’t even offer a second of warning and that he hadn’t thought to offer the protection of one of the condoms she knew were upstairs. 

She kisses him again, hard and long waiting for the last spurts to stop and as much of him to collect inside her as possible. As he starts to soften she knows she can’t wait much longer. Not for what she wants. So she pushes gently on him, and when he doesn’t get the hit she detaches her lips from his and tells him “Lie down. I need it. Please.”

He does, though he knows what’s coming. It’s something she had been afraid to articulate a want and desire that she needed though she knew it could push him, and anyone else, away. Which is why it mattered so much to her. If he’d do this surely he’d stay. Which turned her on, which made the act so impossibly hot. She groaned and tore at the shirt she was still wearing as she repositioned herself, moving so she hovered above his now waiting mouth. His soft gentle hands brought her down and her head snapped back, her struggles with her shirt forgotten, when his tongue made contact. 

She cried out in nonsensical bursts as his tongue went to work. She couldn’t contain the emotions pouring through her as he did the ultimate thing to keep her happy and satisfied. His tongue moved inside her, collecting their shared juices before returning to his mouth. The mere knowledge that he was doing this for her, he’d told her that he thought he’d tasted bitter and it was a little strange to taste himself though he’d do it for her, drove her closer to the edge. The sensation of his skilled tongue hitting the right spots pushed her over. 

She screamed. It was meant to be his name but she doubted it came out that way. Probably just a wordless grunt like she always did. Then she fell backwards. Unceremoniously lying upon him. Panting desperately, she raised her head to take in the sight of his smiling face covered in them. She practically threw herself forward in her haste to kiss him.

The rest of their night had been uneventful, he’d held her on the couch while she’d put on a true crime show they’d tivod, taking turns to point out the errors and inconsistences in the case being built. 

During one of the commercial breaks, after a particularly spirited debate about whether they thought the suspect was guilty, his fingers dipped inside her again. They lightly touched her until the show resumed, sending small frissions of pleasure through her. She kissed him when his hand drew away. He’d come to know her so well, and that she couldn’t handle anything rougher or more sustained at the moment. But she’d enjoyed feeling his touch and the knowledge that he still wanted her.

They’d gone to sleep shortly after, still not agreeing on the guilt or innocence of the accused. She’d slept in his arms and to her personal satisfaction only felt moment of terror when he wasn’t beside her in the morning. He had an early appearance before the court and hadn’t wanted to wake her. He’d reminded her several times the night before, which she appreciated though she hadn’t showed it at the time. She had no obligations until later. So she stayed, alone in his space, surrounded by all the signs that this was his home and that she was a part of it and he would return to it and her. Which for a girl that never had permanence before made this morning after all the more special.


End file.
